Continuation of A Special Day for Rolleigns
by thefunnyone19
Summary: Follow Seth and Roman Reigns after Seth announced to Roman that he was pregnant. This a continuation for the first story that I completed called "A Special Day for Rolleigns". FULL Warnings: MPreg, M/M Slash, Cuteness. Read at your own risk. Rated M for a reason.


**Hey fanfictioners! Thefunnyone19 signing back in. This was requested as Part 2 for the first story that I completed "A Special Day for Rolleigns". Enjoy! I don't own Roman or Seth; WWE does.**

 _Continuation of "A Special Day for Rolleigns"…_

 **Month One:**

"Oh fuck not again." Seth said as he immediately jumped out of bed and quickly ran to the master bathroom to puke whatever was going up his throat.

 _How long is this going to last? Today marks the one month anniversary of Seth telling me he was pregnant which is good but this morning sickness is getting on my nerves. Almost every minute of every day he has been puking his guts out and….calm down. It's not his fault that this is happening. That's what happens when someone is pregnant. After all he is carrying my child. Instead of complaining, I should just be there for him because he needs it._ Roman thought to himself as he got off the king sized bed and went to Seth's aid.

 **Month Two:**

"C'mon Roman. We are going to be late. You don't want to miss the first ever doctor's appointment would you?" Seth yelled to Roman who was in the closet looking for the perfect outfit to wear for the day.

"Hold on. I'll be out in a minute and no we are not going to be late. We have like an hour to spare." Roman yelled back. When Roman came out of the huge walk-in closet, he heard Seth sniffing; he sounded like he has been crying. "Oh, Seth baby I'm sorry for yelling back at you. I didn't mean to." Roman said as he walked up to him and wiped the tears that were on his cheeks.

"If it'll make you feel better we can stop at the ice cream shop for some of your favorite ice cream after the doctor's appointment." Roman reasoned with him. A smile immediately lit up on Seth's face. He hugged Roman and told him that all was well between them even though he overly reacted.

"How about we get a quickie in before we leave?" Seth seductively said as he pulled Roman in for an intense kiss.

"I would love to get one in but we have an appointment to get to. You even said it yourself." Roman replied to Seth as payback and heard Seth groan.

"I hate you." Seth fired at Roman.

"I love you too." Roman fired back at Seth with a smile. They both quickly dressed up, did their hair and grabbed a quick breakfast before leaving the house and hopping into the car.

After a short drive, Roman and Seth parked at Wiggins OB/GYN's office, went inside, and checked in waiting for their name to be called. After waiting for a few minutes, they were called by the nurse and were led to Room 112B.

"I'm really nervous." Seth admitted with shaking hands.

"Don't worry. I'm here if you need me." Roman replied confidently to Seth as he gave him a kiss until the doctor arrived.

"Alright good morning Seth and Roman Reigns. "Here for the first ultrasound?" Dr. Wiggins questioned.

"Yes ma'am we are. Ready to finally see the little baby growing in the husband's tummy." Roman excitedly said. Seth nodded in agreement.

"Well good. Now Seth I want you to lay on your back and lift up your shirt to show your stomach." Seth complied with what the doctor said and she began to rub the ultrasound gel. She placed the doppler wand on his stomach and began to search for the baby. To Seth and Roman, this was a special moment they had been waiting for since the announcement of the pregnancy.

"Oh, and there is the baby. That little blob in the middle; there it is." Dr. Wiggins announced.

"Wait. That's the baby. Where are the eyes, mouth, ears, and nose?" Roman asked confused as he looked at the monitor while taking Seth's hand.

The doctor and Seth laughed at Roman's confusion. "It has been a month since the baby has been conceived. Just like you told Seth when he told you about the pregnancy, the baby is just developing." Dr. Wiggins said.

After the ultrasound was finished, they thanked the doctor and left the office for some ice cream.

 **Month Three:**

Seth looked at himself in the mirror as he was fascinated at the small baby bump that was beginning to form. He poked at it, trying to see if the bump moved like jello, just like in his dream last night but the bump was hard as a rock. He tried jumping up and down to see if it would bounce up and down but it didn't budge.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?" Roman questioned with his arms crossed over his chest when he saw Seth jumping up and down.

"Ummm I was just checking out to see if the baby bump would somehow move." Seth answered as he rubbed the bump.

"Seriously Seth? Really?" Roman said.

"Okay fine I'm sorry!" Seth yelled out as he burst into tears and began to leave the bathroom until Roman stopped him.

"I know I have been hard on you these last couple of days but it's almost the ending of the first trimester; you know the most vulnerable trimester for the carrier and the fetus? This baby cannot die. Not ever. I can't live with myself to know that it died because I wasn't there to stop whatever you were doing that is going to harm it. I'm not being hard on you because I want to I have to because as a soon-to-be father it's my duty to make sure nothing doesn't happen." Roman explained to Seth as he rubbed his arms up and down as a sense of comfort.

"I won't do it again. I promise." Seth replied. "And why do you keep calling the baby 'it'?"

"Because it doesn't have a name yet and we don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"I know what we can call the baby."

"What?" Roman asked.

" **No Name**." Roman busted out laughing. _'No Name' really Seth?_

"You're really funny Seth. For a second I thought you were kidding."

"I'm not kidding Roman." Seth said in seriousness.

"HELL NO!" Roman replied as he left the bathroom to start cooking dinner.

 **Month Four**

"Are you sure this is normal? I mean look at it." Seth said to Roman as they both looked at the baby bump.

"I mean you do look big; bigger than the average person who is pregnant." Roman replied as he saw Seth try on a shirt he bought two days ago.

"What are you trying to say? Are you trying to say that I am fat? If that's what you're saying go find another person that is skinny for you while I just stay at home and eat all the ice cream I want." Seth said with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting.

"That's not what I meant. I meant to say that this bump is bigger. Too big." Are you sure that you are carrying one child?" Roman questioned as one of his eyebrows went up.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Seth said in confidence.

"Yeah, maybe you're just fat." Roman said while laughing.

"Not funny." Seth pouted.

 **Month Five:**

"Wow, these babies are just kicking away." Seth happily said as they both placed their hands on Seth's tummy and felt the babies kick. One week ago, Seth and Roman went back to Dr. Wiggins to find out if they were just having one baby. Since Seth was constantly complaining about being fat, Roman decided it was finally time to see the doctor.

" _Seth is currently going to have twins." Dr. Wiggins said as she got the wand off of Seth's stomach, cleaned him up, and started to print out the ultrasound pictures showing the two fetuses._

" _Wait twins?" Roman questioned with excitement in his voice. Dr. Wiggins nodded her head._

" _Yes Roman twins. That's what you asked for when you were dreaming last night." Seth said with a smirk on his face. Roman then blushed._

" _Now with twins Seth you need to be careful and make sure you eat plenty." The doctor warned him._

 _Seth's face lit up. "Not junk food; healthy food. That means you need to lay off the ice cream." She said with seriousness all over her face. Seth looked disappointedly at the floor while Roman snickered. The doctor handed them the pictures and left the room to give them some time alone._

" _This is wonderful." Roman said as he kissed Seth passionately._

"Wow, they are aren't they? They going to be strong just like me." Roman said proudly. Seth just rolled his eyes playfully.

"Thanks Roman."

"So what do you think they are? Roman questioned Seth while rubbing Seth's stomach.

"Do you mean the two 'no names'?" Seth answered.

"Don't start with the 'no names' Seth. And yes." Roman said.

"I don't know; maybe both of them can be girls." Seth replied. "My two little girls."

"You mean our two little girls." Roman corrected him. He kissed him and they continued to feel the babies kick.

 **Month Six:**

"I can't wait to find out the sex of the twins today." Seth said excitedly as Roman drove to the doctor's appointment. Today had finally been the day that have been waiting for.

"I know." Roman replied as he parked in the parking lot and helped Seth out of the car. Roman checked them in and sat next to Seth holding his hand and kissing it.

The nurse called them and led them into the Room 112B.

"Congratulations Seth and Roman, you will both have twins girls." The doctor announced. Roman and Seth looked at each other with smiles on their faces and leaned in to share a kiss.

"That's wonderful news." Seth said as he pulled his shirt down.

"Yeah it is. I just hope you guys are going to be ready for them. I have two girls and boy they are a handful." Dr. Wiggins exclaimed.

"I got this." Seth replied puffing out his chest.

"We'll see about that. I have to baby you just to take your prenatal vitamins." Roman answered to Seth.

"So that's different." Roman just shook his head.

 **Month Seven:**

"Roman, fuck me please." Seth pleaded as he woke him up.

"No and can you go to sleep? We got a long day tomorrow." Roman said as he pulled the blanket all the way over his head.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaseee?"

"For the last time no. And goodnight." Roman grumbled.

"Fine be a big meanie. I'll just touch myself." Seth said.

"Fine." Roman got the covers off of him and began to pull Seth's pajama pants off. Roman hated that the pregnancy was almost coming to an end and that meant Seth was getting hornier and hornier. Sometimes he loved while sometimes he hated it. Roman kissed Seth as he began to stroke him to hardness.

"Fuck Roman. Stop teasing and start fucking." Seth said as he broke the kiss. Roman then took off his pants and gently pushed his cock to Seth's entrance.

"I hope your happy now." Roman replied to Seth as he started to thrust into him.

"Oh fuck, hell yeah I am." Seth moaned out.

 **Month Eight:**

"Roman, Roman get up."

"Oh what now Seth? And no sex." Roman said as he faced Seth.

"No not that. I think it's time." Seth breathed out as he felt a contraction.

"Oh shit, they're coming. Okay, okay." Roman replied as he quickly got the hospital bag and helped Seth change into something comfortable. They slowly descended down the stairs and got into the car and drove to the hospital.

"Roman, I hate you for this." Seth said angrily as another contraction hit. "When this is over, I'm going to kill you. You are so going to suffer for this."

Roman laughed.

After being in labor for about ten hours, it was finally time for Seth to push out the babies.

"Now Seth I want you to put your legs in the stirrup and push." Dr. Wiggins ordered.

Seth groaned as he began to push. Tears were running down his face while Roman whispered sweet things in his ear to calm him. After pushing for ten minutes, the first cry was heard.

"The first girl is born at 12:01 a.m." Dr. Wiggins announced. As much as Seth wanted to celebrate, another baby had to be pushed.

"The second girl is born at 12:30 a.m." Roman and Seth watched as second girl was getting cleaned up and weighted.

"Oh no." Dr. Wiggins said. Roman and Seth looked at her with confusion and worry.

"What do you mean by that?" Seth questioned.

"It's not over. Seth you need to continue to push."

"WAIT push? I thought…" Seth began.

"There is no waiting, you need to push." The doctor interrupted. Seth didn't question her anymore and began to push. Roman on the other was in shock. Could there be another baby?

"The third girl is born at 12:55 a.m." Dr. Wiggins announced. Then a thump was heard.

"ROMAN! ROMAN! Oh god he fainted." Seth said.

"Someone please wake him up with a bucket of water thrown at him." Dr. Wiggins ordered. One of the nurses luckily had a bucket of water near her and poured the water on Roman.

"Wait three babies? I thought we would be having twin girls?" Roman questioned the doctor while pulling his damp hair out of his face.

"Yeah but I guess I was wrong. I didn't see the third baby in the ultrasound but it seems like it was hiding behind its siblings." The doctor explained.

"So we have three girls?" Seth asked.

"That's correct." Dr. Wiggins nodded her head.

"Wow. Three girls huh?" Roman asked as he held two of the three girls while Seth held the other.

"Yeah. I guess it's a miracle." Seth answered.

"Our little miracles." Roman corrected Seth. They both watched their daughters sleep and decided it was time to sleep as well.

"What are their names?" Seth questioned.

"For the oldest, I was thinking Sabrina; for the second oldest I was thinking Ramona, and for the third I was thinking you should name her." Roman said as he lovely looked at Seth.

"I was thinking Miracle." Seth answered.

"Yeah, miracle. I love that name." Roman agreed. "I love you. Thank you for giving me these babies." Seth kissed Roman.

"No thank you and I love you." Seth said. "I love our family."

 **And finished! Loved writing this! Peace out until next time :)**


End file.
